


Twenty-six moments

by SilentWhisper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shorts, Slice of Life, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhisper/pseuds/SilentWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a grouping of alphabet shorts and an interpretation of both a character and a relationship. Hopefully in order, but with my brain....maybe not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> When Aaron first appeared in the comics I found myself thinking - this seems like a nice guy. Then Eric appeared and I found a character who is given very little time but is really wonderful, the relationship between the two of them is wonderful (even if very limited in both comic and the series....but what you see is brilliant and tender and gives you the warm fuzzies) Basically this is my attempt to give Eric a little love (the poor guy needs some....broken ankle and people hooking his man up with the local ruffian....I am jesting a bit with the last one....okay, maybe not) the lack of information allows for a lot of freedom in interpretation and that is pretty much where I am going from.  
> I am not a regular poster (as you will see from my grand list of one…now two works), and I am slowly getting back into writing in general. I welcome constructive criticism and opinions, ideas for future chapters are great too. So….enough of my rambling….I hope you enjoy this little offering. Have a great day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's thoughts and feelings about being left in Alexandria while Aaron is off recruiting. Italics is for flashbacks....I can do Italics!....it is a bit sad that I feel the need to cheer for that.....sigh.

\----  
The smile slipped away as the car disappeared, slim lips flattening into a stubborn, straight line. Sharp eyes scanned the surrounding buildings, noting the movement as their occupants began the cycle for the day, and a flattened lip was tucked in to be gnawed on.

Heavy feet turned and carried their owner back into the safety of privacy with stilted, awkward steps. The door quietly clicked closed as another barrier was created to rest between him and the occupant of the speeding car. He slowly drew in a breath, feeling his lungs expand until it hurt, he held the breath in, savouring the burn that grew as time lengthened, then released it in an explosive rush. 

He felt cold, cold and empty, not a feeling he had had to contend with for a long time. He forced reluctant legs to carry him to the couch, twitching fingers snagging the woolly throw to wrap around drawn up shoulders. A full body shiver laid siege for a few breathes, then eased, leaving limbs feeling tired and heavy. 

He glanced at the book left half read on the table, the cover tattered and ill worn, and felt a spike of anger renew itself. He had been left behind, behind walls too high to climb and surrounded by people who judged his every breath and found it wanting. In a cage painted with the colour of safety and bathed in the false light of camaraderie. He snorted, the bitterness coated his tongue and soured his mouth. 

He tucked the unencumbered leg up against his body, pale hands wrapping like a vice around tense tendons. 

Four days. Ninety-six hours. Five thousand, seven hundred and sixty minutes….too many seconds and far too many heart beats. Anger, bitterness, they all paled against the deceptively tenacious grip of ineffectualness, the loss of a purpose. 

_“This is for the best. I can’t stand by and lead you into danger.”_

_“It was my choice.” He snarled back, anger at his own weakness, his own uselessness ripping at him until all he wanted to do was fight back, push back, not be forgotten…please don’t forget._

_“Your ankle is busted for now. It’s a moot point Eric.” Aaron switched his tone, the pitch and rhythm gentling to a half croon. “Please, when I saw that flare….it was like everything had stopped. Nothing mattered; all I could do was get to you. And look what happened, I almost got myself killed. And you...” his voice softened further, eyes half-mast and head tilted towards him. “You almost…” his voice roughened and cracked, shoulders hunching in as the words petered out._

_Eric could feel the fist gripping his heart tighten, slowly twisting it further. “I didn’t, I survived. You survived. It’s not the first time we have been injured.”_

_“Not you. Not like this.”_

_Aaron’s statement punched through, saturating the air. Eric’s eyes settled on the license plates behind him, colours teasing the eyes in the soft light. “Please don’t take this choice from me. Not like this, not over something like this.” His chest was burning, the heat twisting down into his gut to savage mercilessly at his control._

_Aaron stepped forward, stopping till he stood right in front of Eric’s chair, then slipped to kneel down and Eric found his body bowing with the motion, so like a flower to the setting sun. He felt the catch of work roughened hands as they slid across his cheeks; they were large and warm, easily engulfing the skin to stroke under pleading eyes. “Eric. Please, you have always been the stronger of us,” a slight tightening of hands stopped his protest before it could start, “You have. If we go out there again, all I will see is that flare in the sky. All I will think about it – will this be the time I lead him to his death. And it will happen. I will get one of us killed. I can’t do that. I won’t.”_

_Eric bit back the knee jerk response, the repetitive demand to be able to follow. To plea not to be left behind. He stuffed it viciously into a box, shoving it down into the furthest corner he could find and settled for resting his brow against Aaron’s. The soft inhale and exhale tickled his lips and dampened his chin; he revelled in it, reminded himself that this was his everything. Aaron was his everything. It would be enough._

_“Take Daryl.” Two simple words, so small, so quick, but it felt like he was tearing himself apart from the inside. Daryl – strong, wood smart, a survivalist who would do better than both of them out there. He could keep Aaron safe; he could be a better partner. He felt the stutter of air, the surprised inhale. The warmth receded as Aaron pulled back, resting on booted haunches. Eric could already see the wheels turning, could almost imagine the thoughts that whizzed around as the idea took root and flourished._

_Aaron’s hands slid down to rest on tensed knees. Eric let his eyes drop down to study them, to marvel at their gentleness. At least for now they were still his. ___

__The shouts of children dragged him back to the present, hands easing from their talon grip on his leg. He let it stretch out, bumping against its wrapped partner to rest on the cold floor._ _

__Over thirty lives existed within these walls, thriving and living, safe in the knowledge that they were protected._ _

__He had never felt more alone._ _


	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than a bath after a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy about this chapter, but if I don't post it, I'll be posting nothing....so sorry its clunky. Past week and a half has just been....off...not much of an excuse, but, I don't know. Anyway, have a great day.....also, thanks for the kudos....it's nice to know people are reading this and finding something to like about it....better than no feedback. And I am going to stop talking now.....rambling is bad.

Aaron dropped the rucksack with a groan, the noise echoing through the empty lounge. The bag made a dull thunk, slumping on its side and spilling a handful of metallic plates. 

“Careful there, times-a wasting and the bath is calling.” Aaron felt fingers poke at the base of his spine, Eric’s voice bubbling to tickle his shoulder. He laughed and shuffled the few steps needed to free the entrance. 

Eric slipped past him, a hand brushing against his side as he made a bee line for the downstairs bathroom, lazy blue eyes following him as he went. A click of the door and he disappeared from view. 

Aaron felt his lips stretch into a pleased grin as the sound of running water filled the air. He eased dirt creased denim off weary shoulders and dropped it onto the discarded rucksack…he would pick it up later. For now though he would enjoy being back within the walls, back in their home and able to relax and unwind safely. 

He toed off his shoes and started towards the closed door, the water still audible through the barrier. 

The door slowly eased open, a bright mop of hair and gentle smile greeted him as steam slowly billowed out. Eric waited until he was almost within range, and then the smile turned impish, gleeful eyes watching Aaron as he eyed his gingery partner, taking in the half dressed state. “Your Jacuzzi awaits milord.” Aaron snorted and hooked an arm around a wiry waist, settling above low slung jeans. “And shall I be enjoying this lovely bath on my own?” A mock gasp met his query, freckled arms winding to cradle his neck, mobile lips brushing against a slightly stubbled cheek. “There is a sinfully hot bath and for some reason we are not in it yet. You have forty seconds to get those clothes off and join me in that bath. Understood.” 

His heart fluttered. “Yes sir.” Arms unwound from him and began to fidget with buttons.

The radiant smile flashed his way, shortly followed by dirty pants. Eric would pay for that….He mentally threatened as he struggled out of his own clothes, almost tripping on an errant jean leg. Eric snickered from the safety of the heated tub. Oh, he would pay for that.

Eric shrieked as Aaron dove for him, water slopping across the floor and gasping cries filled the air.

\---

Aaron let the slowly cooling water, his lethargic limbs and Eric’s gentle humming guide him into a half-doze. A soft shift, a breathy sigh and he found half lidded eyes peering up at him. He let his eyebrows rise in query, body beginning to regain some of its firmness. Another sigh, this one soaked in pleased calmness was his only answer, pale lashes slowly shuttered closed and open. He raised his arms to wrap tighter, feeling the firmer press of a smaller frame against his own. 

Water splashed. The body in his arms shifting and turning, a firm, flat chest pressing against his own. The water rose and fell back, steadily smoothing out as his gaze was filled with freckled skin and pleased smiles. He tilted his head, letting a smirk tease its way into view. Eric gave him that smile, the special one that always made his heart hurt, secret and sweet and only his. Only ever his. A brush of lips and Eric settled back into laying on him, a comforting weight that eased the last bit of stress he had felt. Time slowed till it seemed to cease, seconds, minutes, eternity, all marked by the damp breath ghosting past his neck. 

He loosed a sigh of his own, hands slowly drifting down to settle low on a pale waist. The water was cool; he needed to go and update Deanna about the need to move further out for supplies, the small groups that were not viable assets to the community and a request to lengthen the recruitment runs. He could feel his body tensing up, tasks and necessary adjustments….so much to do. 

A half asleep grumble cut through the buzzing ideas, hands that had been resting on his shoulders twitched and shifted. Aaron stilled, even his breathing seemed to halt as Eric resettled, lids fluttering as he settled back into the sleep. Aaron gave a fond smile, easing back down and resigning himself to the role of bath cushion. The water was still warm enough, he would let Eric sleep and he would enjoy the feel of his whole world being right.


	3. Can't or won't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the past and a flash of the present.

He realised that breathing through a broken nose and an aching jaw was probably going to be on the low side of experiences he wanted to repeat. Judging by the looks the vagabonds were giving him, it wasn't going to be an issue.  
The group was feral and had crept up on the small family Aaron had been in the midst of recruiting. A savage scuffle, handful of screams and one broken nose later, he was the lone survivor in the midst of the invading group. The lead man, filthy and sporting a look of barely leashed insanity yelled garbled bouts of aggression at him, a gun hanging loosely in his far hand. He seemed to be building up to killing Aaron, building the entire group into fervour. 

The crack of the rifle drowned out the rest of his threats, a small explosion of red mist dotting Aaron, the lone woman and a hapless tree. Movement in the bushes drew the few remaining sets of eyes to the far corner. The woman dashed for the fallen gun -CRACK- and dropped in a crumpled heap on the leafy floor.

Eric strode out if the brush, gingery righteous fury and deadly focus guiding him in the dim light. The closer of the two lunged at him, bloodied knife dull in the darkened clearing. Hot lead met his charge and Eric barely paused as he stepped over the resulting corpse, the spent rifle shifting in his grip as he sped up to meet the next attacker. The sickening crunch of bone pierced the air as the rifle was used to club the unprotected skull. The stunned man stumbled a step to the side, face slackened by pain, another swing ended his movement and he too lay broken in the dirt. The last man, taking good advantage of Eric's blind spot rammed into him, dragging both down into a writhing mess of vicious snarls and reckless stabs, movement finally slowing once he dealt Eric a cruel punch to the jaw. Aaron watched as a grimy hand scrabbled and snared a rock, rising to bring it down with force on his partner's head. Eric grasped at his hip then surged up, a biting glint of light in his hand, and buried it into the man's throat. The rock fell forgotten beside his shoulder, the choking man fumbling at his compromised throat. Eric shoved him off, rolling to straddle the convulsing form. He pulled the knife out and, in another sharp swing, buried it into the greasy skull.

The frenzied activity stopped and only Eric's breathing filled Aaron's ears. He rose, pulling the knife out and collecting the errant rifle, before making his way to Aaron's bound for. Wide, blue eyes followed the lean form as it knelt before him, gory knife easily cutting the wrist binding rope before red splashed hand unwrapped the tangled coils. The blood stained pale hands cradled Aaron's aching wrists, brown eyes skimming over bruised flesh, fingers tenderly dancing across the newest imperfections. 

Aaron opened his mouth to try and call to his other, but Eric beat him to it. "We need to go, the gunfire will attract roamers." the voice was flat, devoid of the spirit that was his beloved. "Yeah." Aaron breathed out, eyes flitting over closed features, searching for some hint of familiarity in the stranger with a dear face. He felt a hand cup the back of his skull, guiding his furrowed brow to rest against a clammy forehead, stuttered breath washed across his face, hands trembling as they held him. “We need to leave.” 

“I know.” He soothed, guiltily grateful for Eric’s responses, “They were going to kill you.” A crack on the last word, and his heart seemed to block his throat, “I know.” He murmured back. The hand convulsed against his skull, keeping him close, “I couldn’t…I had to….please.” Aaron surged up, wrapping possessive arms around the trembling form. “It’s okay. I’m safe. You did it.”

Eric’s nodding was stilted, throat spasming around a whine that felt twisted with fear and lingering rage. “They were going to…”

Aaron tightened his own grip, voice softening, “It’s all over, now we need to go.” The stumbling and moan of the roamers punctuated his words. Eric nodded and rose up, stumbling steps to the side as adrenaline abandoned him to fatigues less than merciful clutches. Aaron followed as quickly as he dared, his own limbs trembling and strained. They slowly collected anything they felt was safe to take, and quietly slipped back into the softly whispering forest. 

YEARS LATER IN AN ABANDONED BARN

“I’ll put a knife in the base of your skull.”

Aaron’s heart stuttered, the threat hanging between them. He prayed, to a god he held no belief in, that Eric hadn’t heard that. The punch could be forgiven….eventually, but that threat. He shuddered at the reminder of the last volatile situation, each outburst of cold rage becoming easier for Eric to slip into. The end of the world had changed his ginger sprinkled partner, tainted the optimism that had survived countless tense situations when they were still giving aide to war torn or desperate countries.

Savagery had been a constant companion to many of the groups they had seen, followed and often left without any introductions. Rick’s group had been special, savage but loyal; Eric had wanted to leave after the water. Aaron had spent ages talking him round; still he had been so sure of himself, of his evaluation – regardless of the calculating gleam that twisted warmth every time Eric looked at the bearded Rick. But now….Now he felt uncertain in his choice, Rick had been far worse than he had calculated, far more unstable and Aaron was sure his slender partner would cut him down with little hesitation if given the wrong impression. 

Eric was gentle, loving and friendly; he would sit quietly and take the pounding of enraged fists with minimal fight, until Aaron was hurt. Aaron was all Eric cared about, all he held in high esteem, and all the reason needed to kill every last person in the barn. 

The lack of gun fire, screams or general destruction of anything not deemed important – or Aaron- proved that Eric had not been in range. He let a slow breath out and tried to shift to a more comfortable position. This was going to be a long hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday, I will figure out how to work this site. 
> 
> I find the idea that it's Eric, not Aaron who is the serious 'harm my everything and I will end you' quite fascinating, mostly because it is usually the last person you suspect and also, they worked in pairs for a reason. Aaron was the face and voice, Eric was the back up, so the man had to be decent at the job. Eric shows a great deal of concern for Aaron, mostly giving quiet support, but always watching out for him. I really like that about him (the whole running off to help Maggie must have caused a problem or two)  
> A couple of other ideas were floating around as well.....if you seem to enjoy this take on Eric, I would certainly be happy to carry on with it. The chapter is a bit rushed and feel incomplete, but it really just didn't want to flow further......at least for now. I may come back to this one.


	4. Every morning should be this morning.

The slow slide back into consciousness was always welcome, an experience he could savour as a reminder that he was in a place of safety, that he was home. Waking up during a recruitment run was a jarring affair; sleep an uneasy but necessary act and waking a reminder that he was still a part of the land of the living. Waking up within the walls of Alexandria was comforting, a slow, sweet process as his whole body came back alive in preparation for a day of tasks, gentle smiles, a little laughter and being able to simply exist beside the other half of his life. 

He could feel the sun warming his left shoulder, the sensation creeping up his neck and down his ribs. He opened his eyes, head already turning so that the first thing he saw was the slumbering form bundled against his side. He didn’t bother fighting the contented smile as he took in his bed mate. 

Eric was still deep asleep, tucked up against his side with a pale leg resting on his own beneath the covers. The arm draped across his chest was solid and loose, hand and fingers just beneath his collar bone, in perfect position to feel the steady beat of his heart. He felt the warm, slow rhythm of breath from where Eric’s head rested low on his chest. 

He savoured the stillness, the quiet simplicity that the morning granted. He could just hear a few voices as the early birds moved around the nearby houses, he could hear Daryl moving about in the corridor, most likely making his way down to the garage to carry on working on the motorbike. He glanced at the watch, sighing in resignation as he saw the time. The small shift caused the body beside him to move, arm tightening around him as a face attempted to nestle deeper into the muscle of his chest. He curled a slightly numb arm to wrap round loose shoulders and rest against soft, tickling hair. 

“Hey.” He whispered, using his new hold to softly guide the body beside him closer. “It’s morning, time to get up.” He placed a chaste kiss on a slowly furrowing brow. Eric’s face beginning to move as the first steps to wakefulness began. “Wake up sleepyhead.” He encouraged, smiling as Eric breathed a complaint but opened his eyes. He patiently waited as freckled hands shifted, one rising to rub the last hold of sleep from half-mast eyes, the other pushing on his chest to prop Eric up. 

“What time is it?” Eric asked softly, focusing on his partner. Aaron smiled, one hand wrapping around the arm above his chest, “Just after nine.” Eric perked up, hand making a quick run through his hair. “So we have a bit of time.” Aaron nodded, pleased smile pulling at this lips, he could feel warmth slowly building in him, nerves gradually beginning to tingle. Eric smiled in return, body sliding to settle more comfortably on Aaron. 

“We have an hour or so before you need to see Deanna. How convenient.” Aaron’s smile showed more teeth. “I thought so.” He murmured, pulling Eric the last bit of distance so that he rested completely on him, the feeling of slender legs falling to bracket his own an enjoyable sensation. He left his hands to lazily drift across the curved, freckled skin that covered the small of Eric’s back. Eric gave a happy sigh as he settled more fully down, his hands rising to cup either side of his face.

Aaron closed his eyes to better enjoy the warmth that seeped into his cheeks, soft lips laying gentle kisses on the corners of his mouth. He tried to return the kisses, huffing as Eric deftly dodged his lazy attempts. Finally he grew tired of the teasing. His arms moved, one wrapping firmly around Eric’s waist to lock him solidly against his own body, other hand rising to engulf the back of his neck and pull him down till he was within Aaron’s reach. Eric gasped at the change in mood, body seeming to become a live-wire as limbs locked into their position, surging down to close the distance between them. 

Aaron groaned into the kiss, silently apologizing to Daryl for any noise they were about to make.


	5. Day like any other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever, sorry about that. I have not, nor do I plan to see the latest season. I am happy to live in a world of denial.....it's lovely here.   
> This is just a short I had waiting to post a while back. I hope you enjoy.

The morning sun was bright and steadily making its way across the lounge, creeping up his side and plotting its final course, right into his eyes. Fortunately, his sense of smell was far stronger than his sleep. 

Daryl woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of chuckling.

“Aaron, I swear if you touch my honey again I will be forced to retaliate….” Eric’s voice flitted into the lounge from the kitchen, pitched higher than normal in response to whatever teasing had been happening while he was asleep.

“..what are you doing to my tea?!” Aaron’s laughter clear as a bell was the only response. Daryl sat up, the blanket sliding off of him and onto the floor.

“That’s it, I’m giving it all to him.” Eric sounded a pleasing mix of exasperated and fond, it seemed to be a common theme for them.

There was a clatter, Daryl guessed it may have been a pan…it sounded metal. “Don’t touch…” Eric sounded alarmed. 

**CRASH**

Silence filled the house, Daryl held his breath as he contemplated going to check on the couple. “OUT! Get out! Be gone you calamity of the kitchen!” Daryl shot up at Eric’s yelling and the sound of Aaron rapidly beating a hasty retreat into the lounge, hands protecting his head as he mumbled apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

Two sets of eyes blinked at each other for a few seconds, Daryl breaking eye contact to glance towards the kitchen, smirk twisting his lips as he returned to looking at the standing man.

“What did you do this time? He sounded angrier than a cat with its tail in a door.” Aaron shrugged, head ducking as he scratched at the back of it.

“I may have knocked over his muffin batter.” He finally answered, looking as guilty as an errant school boy with his curls and gentle face.

Daryl snorted, he could already guess who was going to be washing dishes for the next few days.


End file.
